Father of Mine
by MaraBella15
Summary: Clark never expected that one day he would have someone in his life he could consider a son.   And when he got one he didn't know how to handle the shock.   The thing is how does he fix the mess he started.   But is he too late?


**Author's note : I do not own anything you've probably seen somewhere else, I have also used the lyrics to the song Father Of Mine Songwriters: Eklund, Greg; Montoya, Craig; Alexakis, Art;all i have done is change some of the words to fit the story. Once again I own nohing but the enjoy the story.:)MOST LIKELY WILL BE A TWO SHOT.**

When Clark woke up that morning he was not planning to visit the cave. Actually that morning he was planning to go anywhere but.  
>By the time he finished getting dressed He remembered Batman telling him to meet him at the cave. The day before was spent catching up on writing storys at the Daily Planet<br>becouse having to live two seperate lives can be hard to keep up and can be exausting. By the time his head hit the pillow he had compleatly forgotten about meeting batman.  
>He bit back an exasperated sigh and started to put his cape in place. Taking a once over of himself in his mirror he took off towards the cave. He felt like flying so he skipped the zeta beams.<p>

As he neared the cave he was greated with such an unusual sight he promptly stopped mid-flight. His clone was outside prepping his bike sphere seamingly going someplace.  
>Although he was disterbed still by the sight of his younger self he couldn't help study him. His clone I'n his own ways the spitting image of his DNA doner. From the pearcing blue eyes, to the raven black hair.<br>But as that was he could still see the slight diffrences. His hair was longer and shaggyer than his,If he cut his hair slightly shorter he would have had Superman's signiture split curil.  
>His face was nearly the same although his skin was slightly paler, Others might not be able to notice but the diffrence was there. Perhaps from being in that pod at Cadmus.<p>

After the short look over he had to bring himself back to the matter at hand. Superman was curious to say the least as to what the boy...or well weapon was doing going off by himself so eairly in the morning even if he was not about to ask the clone.  
>So he went for his next and not so favorite option, to comm Batman.<p>

"Batman do you have any Idea why that boy is leaving the cave so eairly in the morning, when there is no school?"Superman heard himself say.

He was then greated by the growling responce"Well clark You know there are more than one children at the cave so you are going to have to be more specific."said batman sounding more than agrivated by the second.

"Bruce for the love of God you know who I mean."Superman huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, to prevent the oncoming headache.

"Fine if you must know Black conary and I have found a new way to help Superboy to control his emotions"Growled batman.

"And that is?"Spoke Clark none to paitently.

"It has come to our attention that the boy enjoys to write down how he thinks it might be good for him to express them through writing songs since he seams to adore music and to sing as Robin has mentioned so often. So I had a music studio built for him alone to let out his pent up emotions every week and record them."

"I didn't know he liked to write music let alone sing?"Clark replied more confused than curious.

"There are alot of things you don't know Clark." Superman could sware he heard the smerk in the sentance.

"And I sappose you do?"He Questioned becoming agrivated.

"What do you think...?"He replied.

"..."

"That's what I thought, just follow the boy clark, Through the back door there is a two way screen room, in the studeo listen to him, listen to him sing you don't even have to tell him your there since you are oviously no good at introductions."He said quietly.  
>"<p>

Why should I?"He shot back.

"Becouse maybe you just might learn something."Then the line went dead.

Clark spent another minute debating his decision as he heard the boy start to ride away on his cycle,then flew after the boy.  
>When he reached the studio superboy had already entered the building.<p>

Taking the back door he entered the room behind the screen and took a seat unsure of what to do next.  
>Suddenly he saw superboy's form come into his line of view and take a seat by a microphone unknown to the boy, that Clark sat only a few feet away from him, the only thing seperating him by the wall. Clark could feel uneasyness turning his stomach sour and mentally decided that following his clone might have been a bad decision.<br>His thoughts where inturupted by Voice similar to his own start to speak.

Superboy:" this is song entry for the date 1-21-12 It is for superman my genetic parent."  
>He could hear the pain in the voice but the fact that his clone this weapon wrote a song for him left his shocked.<br>Then the music began to play and a voice he wanted to ignore for so long practically demanded for him to listen

_Father of mine Tell me where have you been?_  
><em>You know I just closed by eyes My whole world disappeared Father of mine I wish you'd Take me away, back to a day Yeah, where I am your golden boy Back before you went away <em>

(Clark could feel the hope the boy had in his words,and tried not to listen,to leave the room, but his feet felt bolted to the floor.)

_I don't remember blue skies walking the block I'd love it if you held me high I'd love to hear you talk Where You would take me to the movie You would take me to the beach You would take me to a place inside That's so hard to reach_

(He could feel a knot forming in his throat and couldn't understand why the boys words seamed to affect him that way.)

_Oh!_  
><em>Father of mine Tell me where did you go?<em>  
><em>Yeah, you had the world inside your hand But you did not seem to know Father of mine Tell me what do you see?<em>  
><em>When you look back at your wasted life And you don't see me<em>

(He could the blood drain from his face, this kid had called him his father,he started to feel sick,and the image of a younger version of himself singing a song so hopeful laced with pain, was almost too much.)

_I was only a few months old Doin' all that I could It wasn't easy for me to be a scared young boy In a cold-hearted world You would never send me a birthday card With a five dollar bill I never understood you then And I guess I never will _

(He could see a few tears fall from his son's...  
><span>No his clones closed eyes as he sang those lines and was filled with guilt,But he shouldn't feel guilt for a clone,a weapon he reminded himself,<span>  
><span>...But then why did he feel like he just made the biggest mistake of his life.)<span>

_(Then he walked away)_  
><em>Daddy give me a name My daddy left me all alone (Then he walked away)<em>  
><em>Daddy give me a name (But he walked away)<em>  
><em>My daddy give me a name Oh yeah<em>

(He felt paralized as superboy's eyes suddenly flew open and his percing blue eyes met his own and had to mentally remind himself that he couldn't see him behind the screen...but how come he felt those eyes where staring strait into his soul.)

_Yeah Daddy give me a name Daddy give me a place (But he walked away)_  
><em>Daddy Give me a home (But you walked away)<em>  
><em>My daddy left me to raise my self on my own Yeah Yeah Oh yeah<em>

(He could feel something break inside him something he had tried to hide)

_Father of mine Tell me where have you been?_  
><em>Yeah, I just closed by eyes And the world disappeared Father of mine Tell me how do you sleep?<em>  
><em>With the child you abandoned A heart you don't want to beat<em>

_I will never be safe I will never be sane I will always be weird inside I will always be lame I will always be broken I would have gave up seeing the moon to see your happy Face_

(He felt as if those innocent and hopeful filled words stabbing him in his heart, and relized there was something worse than kriptonite it was the pain of the guilt he felt as he relized the pain he had caused his clo...his son)

_Now When I'm a grown man With a child of my own And I swear, I'll never let her know All the pain I have known_

_(Then he walked away)_  
><em>Daddy give me a name (But he walked away)<em>  
><em>My daddy Left me alone (Then he walked away)<em>  
><em>My daddy Didn't look back (Then he walked away)<em>  
><em>My daddy Why don't you love me.<em>  
><em>(Then he walked away)<em>  
><em>Yeah (Then he walked away)<em>  
><em>Yeah (Then he walked away)<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

_Some Father of mine._

When he finished singing Superman was shaking uncontrollably and was so lost in thought he didn't even notace when superboy had left,  
>by the time he snapped out of it he felt a coolness on his face his hands gingerly touched his cheeks realizing he had been crying.<p>

Superman:"I have to put things the way they should have been."He said to himself wiping away the tears and pulling himself together.  
>He just hoped it wasn't to late. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there but when he took off towards the Cave It was already later in the day and storm clouds were begining to set in. The feeling of dread kept finding its way into the pit of his stomach, but he pushed that into the back of his mind. Right now he to fix a bond that he had been to ignorant to fix earlyier.<p>

**(TO BE CONTINUED...)**  
><strong>Review Please~M<strong>


End file.
